Zelios Wildfire: Kahlua
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When the Rune Angels, minus Nano-Nano, get pulled into the world of Pokemon, they set off on separate quests to try and find a way back home. This story follows Kahlua's quest, set in the Unova region.


Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the plot is of my creation, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while Galaxy Angel II belongs to BROCCOLI. Please support the official release.

**Chapter One: A Strange World**

Everything all started one day on the Luxiole. It was nine thirty in the morning and all six female Rune Angels were up and just milling around. Lily was in her room checking on her sword, knowing that in case she were pulled randomly into a new dimension where swords weren't allowed she wouldn't have it on her. She had been practicing the ability to pull it out of thin air, but no luck at it so far. Kahlua was practicing her magic, expecting a random pull into a dimension where a certain black-haired boy lived. Rico was busy looking over a sleeping Kazuya Shiranami, trying to decide if she should pull some kind of prank. Nano-Nano, the catgirl of the group, didn't know where anyone would be randomly pulled, so she was in the infirmary just in case someone got hurt from a random pull into THEIR homeworld. Natsume seemed to be polishing up on her manners, perhaps thinking she would be pulled into a world inhabited by a certain red-clad plumber. Anise, meanwhile, was busy practicing her agility and movements. The wine-red-haired Angel was doing this, not depending upon her possible location from a random pull, but so she could have a safer landing just in case she wound up hurtling for ground at an angle.

Once the Angels, minus Nano, had made it to one room at the same time the random pull Kahlua and Natsume were expecting somehow triggered. All five of them were pulled into the portal generating the force, with all but Anise, thanks to her earlier training, crash-landing on the ground. Natsume had managed to turn hers into a rolling motion moments prior to impact, so she was the first crash-lander to recover. Rico had landed hard on her back, Lily had bounced off the orange-haired Angel and landed some ten feet away, and Kahlua was flat on her face.

"Lily, did you have to bounce off me?" Rico asked the older girl.

"Hey, i had no control of the angle i was sent hurtling to ground at." Lily retorted.

"Seriously, Lily, don't lose that temper of yours again. Last time you did that you damaged a good portion of our villa chasing me with your sword. At least you didn't bring it with you this time." Anise stepped in, trying to keep Lily under control.

"Thanks, Anise. By the way, how'd you recover from the landing so quickly?"

"My movement training helped me nail a safe landing. Natsume was able to turn her potential crash-landing into a safer rolling motion before she hit ground, so she was the first one to recover from the impact. I think Kahlua might have been knocked out by hers, though, she landed face-first."

Moments later a large dragon-like being flew by. This dragon was a green color, a good twenty feet long at least, and was moving at a good fast pace.

"What the heck WAS that dragon? At least it didn't see us, or otherwise we'd've been toast." Kahlua, having recovered, said.

"I know that dragon." Anise suddenly said.

"Wait, what?" Lily asked, pulling a running gag from Red vs. Blue.

"That dragon was Rayquaza. We just got pulled into the world of Pokemon. Maybe i can get all that training from the games a real-life test. I've always wanted to wind up in this dimension after my OZ counterpart stopped that Cipher group in a different dimension system's version of this world."

"You've heard of THAT particular counterpart?" Rico asked, shocked.

"Well, duh, Rico. The Amethyst Angel's an interdimensional legend."

"Maybe we should split up, cover more ground to find a way back to our homeworld." Natsume suggested. They quickly entered five random pods (Anise looked up the landing coordinates of each pod, aiming for the Sinnoh region as one of her OZ counterpart's friends was from there) and they were off, flying different directions.


End file.
